


Danganronpa Fandomstuck AU 2: Electric Boogaloo

by thegenderlessbeing (thelilacfangirl)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fandomstuck/Fandombound
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfangirl/pseuds/thegenderlessbeing
Summary: In an effort to speed along my roleplay server's plot, I'm making "cut scenes" to fast-forward through the expositional bits. This is the result. If you're confused, congrats on finding this outside of our little group. Feel free to read it, but it won't make much sense outside of the server.





	1. Chapter 1

The students awaken laid out on plush beds in their hotel rooms. Most are merely confused; however, Victor and Zubin remain calm while Roku immediately moves to put their back to a corner. Looking around the room, they notice large metal plates bolted over where windows would be and large monitors in the corner of each room. Memsie goes to the window to try to pull the plates off as the monitor flickers on. An empty seat sits in view of the camera and a cheery voice pours out of the speakers.

“Good morning, students! Please make your way to the hotel lobby for a very special announcement!” it says before the monitor immediately turns off again.

At this announcement, many of the students make their way to the lobby. C is hesitant to make their way out of their room at first, Memsie takes a moment to calm herself with her harmonica before leaving and Ciel has difficulty finding the lobby as he has no memory of the floorplan. In the hall, Nat passes by Ciel who is, quite obviously, blind as fuck and offers a helping hand, which Ciel accepts. As Memsie leaves her room, she continues her tune down the hall and into the lobby in an effort to help everyone calm down. Entering the lobby, Vin gives a nod of appreciation to Memsie’s harmonica playing before resuming his poker face.

Everyone eventually makes their way into the lobby and can see that there are also large metal plates where one might assume windows and doors would be. They stand awkwardly apart; strangers locked in together with no obvious means of escape. A few brave souls attempt conversation; but many, like Vin, Zubin, Roku, Victor and Arc, keep to themselves and do little more than eye everyone suspiciously.

Before anyone can get too restless though, the same cheery voice from earlier laughs. As everyone looks around to find the source, a two-toned plush bear pops up from behind the reception desk. It lands, sitting up right with a wicked grin on its face.

“Welcome, students, to Hope’s Peak Hotel and Suites!” the bear announces. “I am your headmaster turned hotelier, Monokuma!”

Murmurs of confusion echo around the room, the word “students” prominent in the jumble of words.

“Oh, right! You don’t know,” Monokuma giggles. “You all are students of Hope’s Peak Academy on a class trip! Though there’s no way you’d remember that seeing as I’ve had your memories wiped!”

The group gasps as some angrily call “Bullshit!”.

“Now, now. There’s no need for that. I haven’t even gotten to the good bits!” He laughs and kicks his legs in a way that might be considered cute. “The whole memory wipe thing is just the intro for what I have planned. Oooooh, I’m startin’ to get a despair-rection just thinkin’ about it.~”

A few people recoil at the mental image of that.

“Ahem, anyway,” he says, regaining as much composure as a stuffed bear can, “back to the info dump. I’m sure you’ve also noticed the big, shiny metal plates over all the windows and doors. Well those aren’t just part of the decor, kiddos! You’re all trapped here for the rest of forever!”

Another cry of outrage ripples across the students.

“Oh? I thought you wouldn’t mind staying in a five star hotel for the rest of your lives.” Monokuma tilts his head to the side as if he were curious about this reaction. “Must just be me who wants to live out the Suite Life.”

Monokuma hops up and starts pacing the reception desk.

“Alright! You’ve twisted my arm!” he cries out, spinning around to face the students again. “I’ll tell you how you can leave this place!”

The students quiet down, their silence hopeful.

“Now keep in mind, with this method, only one of yas is gonna get to escape,” Monokuma continues. “But if you’re really itchin’ to get out, you’ll have to play the Killing Game!”

Everyone is stunned into silence.

“Killing Game?” Roku eventually asks, oddly calm.

“Yep! If you want to escape, you’ll need to kill someone and get away with it!” Monokuma says.

“Kill...someone…?” Christine asks, obviously shaken.

“And get away with it!” Monokuma confirms. “The way it works is one of yas offs someone else, the surviving ones get to Nancy Drew it up, then you all get to play Phoenix Wright and try to find the killer!”

“This is a prank, right?” Huey says, hoping for the impossible.

“Wow, you must think I’m a pretty sick bastard to do something like this for a prank!” Monokuma laughs. “This is my dream come to life! Calling it a prank is practically an insult.”

Christine begins hyperventilating.

“Like hell I’m playing your sick game!” Nat cries out, whipping out a handgun.  
He fires, but instead of a bang, a stream of water shoots out and hits Monokuma. Nat looks at his gun, shocked, as Monokuma sits silently. There’s something menacing about it.

“Upupupu, ahahaha, AHAHAHAHA,” Monokuma laughs and the room shutters. Nat takes a step back as Monokuma stands up and shakes off the water. “Lucky for you, Birdbrain, I’m feelin’ merciful today. I didn’t get to this bit yet so I’ll let you off with a warning. Violence against the hotelier, a.k.a. moi, is a big no-no.”

Several people in the room are obviously shaken, Christine in particular looks like she’s on the verge of a panic attack.

“This assembly is runnin’ short on time and it looks like Red over there is close to a breakdown,” Monokuma says, pointing to Christine, “so I’ll hit the fast-forward button on all this exposition.

“In your pockets, I’ve put some handy-dandy Monopads! They’re your room keys, but they also have a nifty messaging app on them! You can only text with them, but I’m sure all you ‘Gen Z’ers, or whatever ridiculous name they’ve come up with, won’t need anything else. Oh, they’ve also got your rulebooks permanently installed on there. It’s got the hotel’s rules and the rules for my magnificent Killing Game! Be sure to read over them carefully!”

With that, the bear disappears and the students are left in a stunned silence.

Christine breaks down into a panic attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright bitches, mun has very little writing mojo and a lot of shit that needs to happen so people can start dying and murder mysteries can happen. Let’s do this.

DING DONG  
BING BONG

Every screen in every room turns on at once when the bell rings throughout the hotel. (Why does the hotel have a bell system in it? Hush, you ask too many questions. Just roll with it.) And on the screen is everybody’s favorite bear lounging is a plush arm chair. Or he would be lounging if he wasn’t pissed and impatient at the lack of dead bodies thus far.

“Alright you bastards,” he starts, ready to claw something apart, “I’m sick of the goodie-two-shoes act from you all. Get your asses to the lobby now!”

Without further ado, the screens are off and all is quiet for a moment. Then everyone makes their way to the lobby. It’s probably a bit solemn and there’s probably a few actual rays of sunshine trying to cheer people up.

Anyway, with everyone gathered again in the lobby, the bear pops up like a piece of burnt toast out of a toaster. And he is piiiiiiiiissed.

“Okay, turd munchers, I’m getting tired of all this hand holding and kumbaya! Why aren’t you killing each other?!” he fumes.

“Why the hell should we?” Roku shoots back. “This place isn't half bad once you get past the captivity.”

Monokuma draws up short. “...you’ve got a point, Six. I know I included that in the pitch, but I kind of figured most of you saw yourselves as wild animals that can’t be contained.” He scratches his chin in thought, displaying some wicked looking claws. “Oh! That reminds me.”

The bear sits down and brings his paw to his mouth in a perfect replication of :3c.

“There’s something I forgot to mention before,” he says. “I was supposed to throw in a tidbit about one of you being a traitor and my partner in this fun game. I was also gonna mention that they were gonna off someone eventually to get this game started if you all were too slow.”

Shock and outrage ripples across the room.

“A traitor?” Ciel goes pale.

“That’s right, Nighty! Someone among you is working with me! Upupupupu,” he laughs.

“This is bullshit!” Nat screams out. “We’re not playing your fucking game. Stop trying to rile us up!”

“I don’t think I need to rile you up, Freckles.” Monokuma laughs again, jumping down from his platform on the reception desk.

Nat takes this opportunity to whip out a kitchen knife hidden in his jacket. He runs at the bear.

“Die panda!” he yells.

What happens next, happens in an instant.

“Nat, no!” Ciel cries as he moves to stand between Nat and Monokuma, shielding the bear.

A trap door opens in the few feet between Ciel and Monokuma.

Nat can’t stop himself in time. His knife plunges into Ciel.

Ciel coughs up a mouthful of blood.

For a moment, Nat could swear they make eye contact. There are tears in Ciel’s eyes.

Ciel falls backward into the trap door, taking the knife with him.

There’s a few seconds of silence before the distant sound of a body hitting concrete can be heard echoing up.

The trap door closes.

Everyone stares at Monokuma in shock.

“Well that’s a tragic loss!” he announces, cheery as ever. “Maybe now you'll stop doing stupid shit, birdbrain.”

Monokuma turns to leave.

“Oh! And don’t forget what I said about that traitor!” he says as a farewell.

And the bear is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body has been discovered!

Shouting rings through the hallway. C, Zubin and Memsie, who are headed to their rooms together after dinner, hear this and run towards it.

They come across Vin shouting for help as he holds a limp Chris in his arms, blood streaming from her nose. They rush to get to them, frantic to help. As Zubin and Memsie try to figure out what they can do to help, C looks to the door Chris was found in front of.

The door is ajar and on the other side is Huey, dead. C screams and Vin, Zubin and Memsie turn to look. As soon as they lay eyes on the body, a bell rings.  
Ding dong dong ding!

Every screen in the hotel turns on and the bear sits in his plush chair, looking especially cheery.

“A body has been discovered!” he announces. “Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!”

The screens turn off and Chris comes to.

\---

Once everyone has gathered, they receive the Monokuma File. The information included is as follows:

Victim's Name: Huey “Ace” Hinata  
Cause of Death: Penetrating trauma to the left eye socket and frontal lobe from a hotel pen.  
Time of Death: 5:36 PM  
Additional Information: N/A

[Investigation Start]


	4. Scarecrow Bonfire

Monokuma pulls a hammer out of nowhere, twirling it around before bringing it down on a giant, red button with a squeak. The monitor hanging over the bear’s chair shows a cute little animation of the bear walking up to Chris and dragging her away. The screen reads, “GAME OVER! Christine has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!”

Chris turns to Vin, tears streaming down her face. She reaches out a hand as a metal claw grabs her around the throat. She’s yanked back by her neck before she can get to Vin and dragged through a side door of the trial room.

The group is moved into a viewing area as Chris is dragged up onto a scarecrow crosspost. Her hands claw at the metal clamped around her throat. Another three metal claws snake out and grab her flailing wrists and ankles. Two claws pull her arms out to the sides as the final claw pulls her ankles down to the bottom of the supporting pole. Monokumas tie her limbs in place and the metal claws retreat, leaving her tied up like a scarecrow.

Chris looks around in fear. Monokuma laughs as he stands in front of her. A rope cord falls from seemingly nowhere and hangs next to Monokuma. Chris’ eyes widen as the bear pulls the cord. Chris just barely manages to close her eyes before 10 gallons of pig’s blood falls and drenches her. As she blinks the blood out of her eyes, a coating of hay falls on top. By the end of it, the effect is reminiscent of a tar and feathering.

Before the hay settles, a ring of Monokumas springs up around her. Each bear is wielding an ax and their plush faces somehow manage to look menacing. Light glints off of the blades as they’re raised in unison. The lead Monokuma raises an arm, signaling the rest to ready themselves, before bringing it down again. At the cue, all of the Monokumas begin throwing their axes in a volley of unending blades. They fly wildly, but plenty hit their target.  
Blood sprays everywhere and it’s difficult to tell what is Chris’ and what is the pig’s. Several axes remain lodged in Chris’ body as it’s jerked around by each ax that impacts.

Eventually the axes stop flying and several clatter to the ground. It’s faint, but Chris’ chest is still moving up and down. She’s still breathing. She’s still alive.

The Monokumas gathered around pull out torches and light them. The flames illuminate a pile of kindling at the base of the scarecrow pole staked in the ground. The lead Monokuma, again, lifts a paw into the air before, again, bringing it down. The Monokumas pull back before tossing their torches onto the kindling. Flames shoot up like a pillar and engulf Chris.

Around the roaring pyre, the Monokumas pull out marshmallows on sticks and begin roasting them.

The group, still watching, stand silently in horror at what they’ve just witnessed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mun is tired and still needs to write up a murder mystery and execution so this'll have to do.

DING DONG  
BING BONG

Every screen in the hotel turns on, revealing the bear lounging in his plush chair.

“I hope you’re all enjoying the new amenities,” he says cheerfully. “I’ve got a very special announcement for you all so meet me in the lobby!”

The screens snap off and everyone is left with no choice but to make their way down to the lobby.

\---

In the lobby, everyone gathers. Thirteen people stand around, waiting for the bear. They don’t wait long before Monokuma pops up from behind the reception desk and lands on the counter.

“Hello, students!” he greets. “Great news! I’ve come up with a new motive.”

Monokuma pauses, as if expecting some kind of response. All that greets him is a stony silence.

“Yeesh, tough crowd,” he mutters. “Well, what you think doesn’t matter anyway!

“So this new motive, right?” he continues. “It’s a new spin on an old favorite. You’ve all got secrets, don’t try to tell me you don’t, and I’m just fine with that! But is everyone else?”

Monokuma pulls a hat out of nowhere and sticks his paw in. Everyone can hear paper rustling around inside. He pulls out a slip of paper.

“You’ve heard of secret santa, right? Well, wouldn’t it just be awful if one random person in this room found out your deep, dark secret?” Monokuma seems to smile sinisterly. “Well, if you take a look at your Monopads, you’ll find that’s exactly what’s happened!”

And the bear disappears, leaving everyone alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Nat knocks on the door of a second floor room. Not hearing an immediate reply, he looks down at his Monopad to reread the message Feli sent him.

After failing to find him in his room, Nat had texted him to see if they could hang out. Feli had texted back immediately and sent him a room number for a room on the second floor, saying it was his secret fort.

The numbers match up, so Nat knocks again.

“Feli?” he calls, confused by the continued lack of response. He reaches for the handle and finds the room is unlocked. Maybe Feli was on his way then.

Opening the door, Nat peeks inside.

“Feli?” he calls softly as his eyes scan the room.

They land on a still pair of legs, sticking out from behind the bed.

“Feli?!” he cries, running to the legs.

Nat finally sees Feli lying on the ground as he rounds the corner of the bed. He kneels down next to him and shakes his shoulders. No response.

“Fuck,” he curses. “Feli, please wake up!”

Feli stirs a bit and coughs. Blood sprays out of his mouth, splattering on his jacket and Nat.

“Fuck,” Nat curses again, moving to pick him up. “Just, hold on. We’re gonna get you help.”

Without another word, Nat lifts Feli into his arms bridal-style and sprints out of the door. In the hall, he passes Victor, Telly and Arc, but doesn’t stop.

He finally stops in the doorway of the ballroom, panting. Inside, all activity ceases as C, Gray, Memsie, Marvin, Vin and Zubin turn towards the commotion.

“Help him!” Nat screams, running into the ballroom. Nat sets Feli down on the floor gently as the others rush to help.

Before they reach him however, a bell rings.

Ding dong dong ding!

Every screen in the hotel turns on and the bear sits in his plush chair again.

“A body has been discovered!” he announces. “Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!”

The screens turn off and everyone stares down at the body of Feliciano Rossi, SHSL Historian.

\---

Once everyone has gathered, they receive the Monokuma File. The information included is as follows:

Victim's Name: Feliciano “Feli” Rossi  
Victim’s Talent: SHSL Historian  
Cause of Death: Poisoning  
Time of Death: 7:03 PM  
Additional Information: N/A

[Investigation Start]


	7. London Showers

Monokuma pulls a hammer out of nowhere, twirling it around before bringing it down on a giant, red button with a squeak. The monitor hanging over the bear’s chair shows a cute little animation of the bear walking up to Victor and dragging him away. The screen reads, “GAME OVER! Victor has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!”

Victor is dragged off and isn’t seen again until he’s left standing on dark, cobblestone road with an umbrella in hand. To his left, the street is suddenly lit with hot, red light. He turns to see a mob of Monokumas stampeding toward him, torches and pitchforks lifted in the air.

Turning, Victor sprints off in the opposite direction. As he runs, it becomes obvious that Hyde is fronting. He passes storefront windows, seeing Jekyll’s panicked face reflected back, as he runs. His eyes dart from side to side, looking for a way to escape.

He darts around a corner and feels drops of liquid hit his skin. They’re cold at first, but soon begin to burn. Fumbling with the umbrella, he manages to open it in time before the drizzle of acid becomes a downpour. Droplets kicked up from the now slick streets still land on his skin, but he avoids most of it.

The Monokuma mob gains on Hyde as he ducks into alleyways, jumps off of roof tops, and sprints for his life. Every so often, he catches glimpses of Jekyll and Lanyon in the reflections of windows and puddles. They’re panicked and fearful, but Hyde is only determined to escape their death.

Hyde rounds another corner and sees a set of stairs leading down. He runs down them, but slips on the second steps. He tumbles head first down in a free fall. The umbrella slips from his grip and flies out in front of him.

The sharp point of the umbrella flips around, glinting in the torch light behind him. Hyde continues to fall forward.

As he hits the bottom of the stairs, the umbrella point pierces into his stomach. The force of his landing pushes the umbrella through him. He tumbles to a stop, skewered through the middle.

Hyde lies on his side, dying, and watches in his reflection as Jekyll and Lanyon die with him.


End file.
